Misunderstanding
by Ontinashe
Summary: So I'm still new to story making but, I had a quick story in my head. I don't know how long this will be I'll add things if I think of them. It's a free range story really.
1. Chapter 1

(Okay so I'm new to this writing thing so critiques would be amazing, and compliments would be embarrassing, but I hope you like it)

It has been a good week since Tavros had left his house, an accident like that can do that to a person. He'd been doing nothing but sitting and flarping for that entire week eating just enough to get him to the next day, even if he didn't really feel like it he was to much of a coward to just let himself die like that. "Ding ding" he heard his computer signal that someone was trying to talk to him, he looked at the screen name and a sudden surge of emotion ran through him.

"Oh god he's talking to me, even after what…"

Tavros cut himself off, the memory of what had happened made his entire body ache, well from the waist up that is. Tavros was walking home with a friend of his when he decided to let Tavros in on a little secret, well the secret took him by surprise and Tavros took the car by surprise not realizing he had stepped out into the road. The accident had made his legs useless all they did was take up space now, and the person who felt like all this was his fault, was trying to talk to him for the first time since the accident.

"hEy TaVbRo My CoOl MoThErFuCkEr"

"„, uHHH„, hEY GAMZEE"

"tAvBrO i ReAlLy NeEd To LaY dOwN sOmE PrEtTy SuCkY uNmIrAcLe ApOlOgIeS oN yOu"

"gAMZEE YOU DON'T NEED TO IF I„, uHHH„, hAD BEEN WATCHING WHAT I WAS DOING THIS WOULDN'T OF HAPPENED IN THE, fIRST PLACE SO YOU NEED TO STOP THINKING LIKE IT'S YOUR FAULT OKAY, bESTFRIEND }:o)"

Damn it, he knew Gamzee wouldn't listen to him he could still remember Gamzee's face, it was the most clear thing Tavros could remember from back then and it was the worst part to him, he had never seen Gamzee not smiling and he wasn't and to add on to that he was even crying he could see it in Gamzee's face that he thought this whole thing was because he confessed to having deeper feelings for Tavros then just friendship. If only had hadn't done that "mY lItTlE bUnDlE oF mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLeS cOuLd StIlL wAlK" is what Tavros thought Gamzee was holding back from him, and it pissed him off more then Gamzee would ever be able to realize. Gamzee's confession was the best thing to ever happen to Tavros sure he lost the ability to move his stepping appendages but he got his first love, didn't he.

"aAaAw TaVbRo YoU aRe JuSt To MoThErFuCkInG cUtE fOr WoRdS I aM rEaLlY gOnNa MiSs SeEiNg YoUr SmIlE wItH mY nOsE :o)"

That Gamzee, he never really understood how much Tavros thought he was cute in his own weird half lidded, clown makeup, stoned out of reality way, and he was kind of glad about it, if Gamzee knew it would probably make Tavros fall to pieces on th- wait.

"mISS GAMZEE, wHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MISS"

"NoT mUcH mY MoThErFuCkInG bEsT bUd I jUsT tHiNk It WoUlD bE bEsT iF wE mOtHeRfUcKiNg StAyEd AwAy FrOm EaChOthEr"

Tavros couldn't believe his eyes, did Gamzee his best friend who had confessed to loving him just say he never wanted to see him again, did his disability disgust Gamzee did it make him not love him anymore, reasons why Gamzee would want to break ties with him passed his mind none of them good, and all of them slowly moved there way up to Tavros's face and had taken form of cold tears which seemed to flow without even trying onto his legs, which he couldn't feel.

"wHAT GAMZEE NO YOU CAN'T JUST, sAY THAT SO EASILY AND LEAVE IT LIKE THAT IT'S NOT„, uHHH„, yOUR FAULT REMEMBER AND IT'S NOT NICE TO JUST SAY THAT WITHOUT TAKING HOW, i WOULD FEEL IN TO ACCOUNT RIGHT GAMZEE"

"gAMZEE"

"hEY GAMZEE WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME"

Tavros's hands started to shake. He wouldn't would he, try to kill himself over this, Tavros pushed himself away from his computer, his eyes not leaving his conversation with Gamzee waiting for him to reply, waiting for any sign of life from his inanimate hunk of circuits and plastic. Before he could comprehend what he was doing Tavros was out the door using all his strength to push himself forward down the sidewalk, to him it was a race against time he didn't care if he knew for sure if Gamzee was going to try to end his own life, even if he just ignored his message he had to see Gamzee again. If he did then Gamzee could say it right to his face that he thought he was disgusting and he would leave it at that, but he couldn't just let it end this way, he had began to cry again, only really noticing it since he could feel the cold tears being pushed back at the speed Tavros was some how managing to pull off.

(So that's the first part, it's not and it's moving pretty quick but this really wasn't made to be a long story. Maybe.)


	2. Chapter 2

(So a continuation, this is M rated just in case it heads there)

Tavros had made it to Gamzee's home without incident, it was bigger the he remembered Gamzee had always lived well because of his family, which he didn't really like to talk about that much. Tavros made it to the stairs of the house which wasn't wheelchair accessible so Tavros had to leave it behind and crawl up the the door, he knocked but there was no answer and that scared Tavros even more. He knew it was rude and illegal but he found the door to the house unlocked and made his way in

"Gamzee!, are you here? Gamzee please answer"

He yelled which strained him since he never really yelled before, he heard thumping upstairs so he knew someone was up there, Tavros crawled to the stairs and pulled him up every one of them, which was a lot. He was out of breath when he got to the top and was almost passed out by the time he go to Gamzee's room which just had to be on the other side of the hallway.

"Gamzee, are you there please open up!"

He banged on the door once before falling to the floor, he was staring at the floor, inside Gamzee's room. Oh thank god he was okay, he was standing there shocked to see his friend on the floor, or disgusted he couldn't tell anymore.

"Tavbro, how did you get up here"

"I, well I climbed up the stairs"

He looked at his hands and knees, they were covered in dirt from outside and he knew Gamzee was looking at him with disgust, he was crawling on the floor so why wouldn't he think he was disgusting. He couldn't bare to see his best friend, or well his old best friend look at him with such a face.

"Tavbro why did you come here, I up and told a motherfucker that we should stay away from each other"

"I know Gamzee but, i thought you were going to harm yourself and I really got scared and… and, I'm sorry you probably just thing I'm gross for trying to hold on like this, and crawling on your floor"

"Tavbro… it's not like that if we didn't chill like best bros then you wouldn't get hurt again"

Tavros got angry, he took Gamzee's foot and pulled it up making him fall with a thud on the floor."

"Gamzee you're a fucking idiot, you really think I would want you to stop being my best, motherfucker because of that, you really are an idiot. And saying those things back then, just to leave me thinking of it all like that."

He didn't look up, he was to angry, if he saw Gamzee's face ho would probably just want to punch him, which he did anyway right in the face, and then continuously on his knee before losing his balance and face planting to the floor. I'm pathetic he thought to himself as he was holding back soft sobs.

"Tavbro I'm sorry my little motherfucker I didn't know you were thinking about, well that."

Tavros felt arms wrap around him and pull him up, he was now resting in Gamzee's lap, and he didn't know what to do about that. He was blushing and it was obvious he knew Gamzee saw cause he smiled and it made Tavros melt in his arms. He couldn't hide that he was glad Gamzee was okay, the way he was clinging to Gamzee made it obvious and he knew Gamzee liked it because his heartbeat sped up.

"Tavbro I think that you should, loosen your grip on this motherfucker a little or I might have to make some miracles with a motherfucker"

He loosened his grip, he wanted to kiss Gamzee but he wasn't sure he was ready to let that first kiss go so quick, he was still angry over how stupid Gamzee was wasn't he.

(And that's another short chapter, the length will vary depending on how much comes to me on the spot.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Okay another part, so enjoy it if you want to and, I wouldn't mind a review or two to see how this is going so far)

Gamzee decided he wanted Tavros to stay with him that night, not for anything terrible but, he still blamed himself for what happened to Tavros. Deep down he probably always would, he thought if he left Tavros alone that maybe he could stop from hurting him any more then he already had, but h didn't really think about how he would feel since he didn't think it mattered but if he couldn't look at his best buds smiling face every day it would probably get to him more then he could ever imagine.

"Gamzee, are you okay you have been, staring at me with a weird smile for quite a while now"

"Oh yeah Tavbro I'm just admiring a motherfucker"

He loved the embarrassed smile Tavros was so damn good at pulling off, it was Gamzee's favorite expression the way he blushed, the way he turned away to hide his teeth, but mostly it was because of his eyes the peanut butter brown eyes that seemed to overflow with joy, it was a feeling Tavros didn't have that often and all Gamzee wanted to do was spoil him but Tavros would never let him, which drove Gamzee crazy but was also why he knew he loved him he was a true friend unlike others who came into his life just to get something out of it. Tavros was always different he never asked for anything he actually offered thing to Gamzee and even though he didn't want to take anything from his best bro he couldn't help but accept everything Tavros got him, it made him so happy to see that Gamzee liked it, but his favorite thing Tavros gave him was free and that was Tavros hugs, if Gamzee had to choose one thing in the world to keep him alive it would be Tavros hugs, the way he rested his head on you, and held you as close as possible well it was the best feeling in the world.

"Gamzee, hehe you big goof you're doing it again, do I have to come over there and snap you out of it myself?"

"Oh no Tavbro I'm shaking in my motherfucking invisible socks so yeah man I think you just might have to come and teach a motherfucker a lesson"

Gamzee smiled, he didn't really expect Tavros to do it but he did, he didn't even know how he did it but Tavros managed to pounce on Gamzee from almost half way across the room. It was an awkward fight, Tavros's movement reminded him of a fish flopping out of water, he didn't know if it was something to laugh at or feel bad about but he didn't get the chance to since Tavros had been able to get a hold of Gamzee's arm and yank him down. Something must have happened because Tavros stopped fighting, he put his arms up in the air forgetting that it was those arms that were holding him up and did a face plant. Right. In. Gamzee's. Lap.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Shit, Gamzee wished that didn't happen, of all places for him to land it just had to be there right, and of all times to. Tavros had jumped Gamzee so why wouldn't he be happy about that, maybe a little to happy sure but it's not like he could help himself, Tavros was just to cute to not get a boner over. But now Tavros knew he had one and they both stopped moving neither knew what to do, well that was a lie all Gamzee had to do was pick Tavros up a bit but deep down he kind of wanted Tavros to stay there and myabe you know, deal with it but Tavros would never do that and soon after the thought crossed his mind Tavros began to lift himself back up.

"Gamzee oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that I promise that was an accident like I mean„, uhhh„, okay well you see it's like this I was trying to grab you and then you kind of, this is so awkward Gamzee but your hand is on my butt and it still is but then my face, it was in your, and your thing was, oh my god, Gamzee sorry about that and could you please take your hand off of my, you know"

Gamzee just sat there, looking at Tavros's flustered face, it was a mix of scared sad and embarrassed, Gamzee was to shocked to do much of anything, he didn't even move his hand off of Tavros's butt he liked it there, it was nice there and quite frankly his hand just bought land there and didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. At the same time though he could see Tavros's face start to settle on one emotion and he didn't really understand which one it was, it wasn't any of the ones he noticed before, Tavros hid his face from Gamzee, but he could still see the blush that seemed to get bigger and bigger and the way he kept clenching his fists and began to bite his bottom lip. Was Tavros about to hit him, was he about to get a face full of knuckles or, wait was his bet bro liking this.

"G- Gamzee please c- could you just, you know maybe a little if it doesn't bother you, move your hand off of my you know, butt?"

"What if it does up and motherfucking bother me Tavbro, what if I like my hand on your butt, am I allowed to keep it there, would I be able to kind some other motherfuckin miracles you might be hiding from me"

He didn't know what he was doing, saying this kind of stuff to Tavros his best friend, or well I guess he blew that by telling him he liked him more then that but he really didn't know what else to call him. What he did know was that Tavros was going to hate him for saying that, he wasn't the type to like being touched like that by anyone, specially from the one who had already hurt him so badly.

"W- what Gamzee, I don't think that would be a good idea, but I can't really stop you I guess in my condition but I really would prefer you to not find, other miracles on my body, but I guess if it makes you happy you can leave your hand where it is, if you don't move around to much that is since it's a, naughty area"

Gamzee loved this, Tavros was actually letting him touch him in a way Tavros thought to be naughty, but temptation got the best of him, or maybe it was the fact that Tavros told him not to and he just couldn't help but break that rule. Gamzee moved his hand a little bit up closer to Tavros's back, this caused Tavros to jump and bite down harder on his lip, he even began to shake so by this time Gamzee knew Tavros was really enjoying it and so was Gamzee what Tavros had fallen into before was nothing compared to what was there now, He inched up again causing Tavros to almost stumble right back down into Gamzee's lap. again Gamzee inched up, he was now on touching Tavros's lower back, which he tickled and played with making Tavros let out a sound that made Gamzee go crazy, that was it Tavros had crossed the like by making that sound, Gamzee slowly lifted the elastic bad of the grey sweats Tavros had worn over to Gamzee's house just enough to slip his hand in just above where he wished to touch. Tavros jumped higher this time, and he looked up at Gamzee and his face was horrified yet still aroused, he didn't know if he should continue or not but he really don't have much of a choice anymore his mind had taken over his hand and it did what it pleased.

"G- Gamzee, oh god please don't do that I don't think I could handle it if you were to touch me there again, and under my, you put your hand under it would be even worse now then before"

Tavros pleaded to Gamzee, who could really only answer in one way.

"I'm sorry Tavbro but, my mind had up and motherfucking lost it and I don't think I can control myself from not creating some awesome motherfucking miracles with you"

And with that Gamzee had hoisted Tavros up and pressed his lips roughly onto Tavros's, he was going to hate him after this he knew it, Tavros was going to want to never see Gamzee after what he had planed for him.

(I'm really bad at writing sex so, sorry about the butt touches.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey I'm going to start another chapter, unlike the others I'm going to attempt to make this one good. I noticed after reading through it how atrocious the spelling was and I hope I can fix that for this one. Other then that I hope you enjoy it, critiques are always welcome and comments are loved.)

Tavros woke up dazed, he didn't remember going to sleep he didn't even know where he was, all he knew was that his head was throbbing and he was in a bed that wasn't his, his clothes were still on to his relief but he still didn't know why he was in a strangers bed. He turned his head to the side as slowly as he could manage which was still to fast, "damit it felt like I was hit by a truck"

wait he knew what that felt like and this some how felt worse. He sighed and closed his eyes softly for a short while, it was nice but he quickly darted them open when he felt something move behind him "Oh god I'm going to turn around and be face to face with a psychotic killer clown who gets a kick out of necrophelia"

He turned his head slowly, sweat started to form on his forhead and his heartbeat quickned as he got closer and closer to seeing the face of pure evil. His eyes saw black hair, lots of black hair sticking out in every direction and he then saw the figures face it was calm and sleeping, it was someone he knew "Oh thank god, it was just Gamzee"

Tavros finally remebered that he had sped down to Gamzee's to see if he was okay, he had the crazy idea that Gamzee was going to try to kill himself so he bardged into his home, which was stupid because it turned out he was perfectly fine. Barging in was when things went downhill for Tavros because soon after the mix up was taken care of Gamzee and him began play fighting, which ended with a face in Gamzee's lap, a pole on Tavros's cheek, and a pair of hands on Tavros's rear end and then Gamzee, he started to touch Tavros even more and he just wouldn't stop and it was Gamzee so ofcourse Tavros liked and being kissed like that would push anyone over the edge of sanity. Tavros remember being pulled up into Gamzee's lap and being felt up by his best friend with more then just his hands and he didn't want Gamzee to stop, he even started to do the same to Gamzee it was quick and unhinged but he couldnt remember what happened after that. Gamzee slowly opened his eyes and at first smiled at Tavros but his expression soon chaged to shock and then relief.

"Gamzee, what happened today or last night, or uhm maybe this evening I can't remember"

Gamzee smiled and patted Tavros on the back.

"Sorry Tavbro it was just a couple hours ago, I kind of lost control of my feelings and started to makeout with a cute motherfucker"

Tavros sighed, relieved that someone knew what had happened.

"Oh, well it's okay Gamzee I mean it's not like I didn't like it I think that is well, what happened Gamzee?"

"I can't remember that either"

Gamzee stiffned and looked at Tavros with apologetic eyes

"Well Tavbro let me take you back in time, two hours. You and I were having the best motherfucking makeout session I have ever been apart of, I didn't know you were going to be so wild Tavbro it was really motherfucking hot that I got carried away and I tried to pick you up and I forgot to take into account that you couldn't help a motherfucker out and you slipped out of my grip and hit your head on my dresser. That Tavbro is what happened two hours ago."

Tavros's cheeks had turned the deepest color of red they had ever been before, "So he lost control to, and he dropped me and my head hit his dresser, that explains so much."

"Oh well it's okay Gamzee, my head feels a bit better now all I have it a bit of a headache."

Gamzee moved closer to Tavros and held him close to his body, it was warm and it was comforting it made his headache fade away and all Tavros knew was that he didn't want to have to move ever again, he was in total bliss and from the look on Gamzee's face he was to. Tavros felt exhuasted and he started to nod off, Gamzee saw that and began to do the same not letting Tavros out of his grasp.

"It's okay Tavbro, you can fall asleep i can take a motherfucker back home when you wake up, and Tavbro I-"

Tavros couldn't make out what Gamzee was saying, he was already asleep before he finished talking. Gamzee pulled him closer making sure not to wake him as he did, and he joined Tavros in a bliddful sleep.

(Okay so this is a short chapter I think but I was really drawing a blank and you probably all hate me for not doing smut yet but I'm going to hold out, I thank the people who have left comments, I think you're just being nice but I really do like what you guys have to say none the less.


	5. Chapter 5

(So I decided to go at this with a different perspective, tell me what you guys think)

I had fallen asleep for a second time but at least I knew where I was when I woke up, I was in Gamzee's arms and he had me in a death grip so there was no way I was going anywhere, Gamzee was still asleep and he was facing me, his face looked so calm and serene it was hard to believe this was Gamzee since his facial expression is usually a mixture of tired and happy. But it was Gamzee and our faces were just inches apart and it made me really uncomfortable I didn't know where to look, closing my eyes just made me think of him, probably since he was holding me and the only thing I could smell was Gamzee which was like faygo. I gave up and decided if I was going to be thinking of Gamzee anyway I might as well be looking at him no matter how uncomfortable it made me.

this person confessed to me, was the only thing going through my mind and I could feel my cheeks heat up at the thought looking at his face as I did, I never really thought about it before but I guess I like him to. But wait he said that when I could walk "Yeah you stupid cripple he doesn't like you like that anymore he just pities you and your lack of mobility", my inner voice was right he did say that when I could still walk, my heart dropped and I looked back at his face, he was just being kind and I got the wrong idea I really am an idiot for thinking he would even want me now I'm more of a burden then I was before. I was to busy in my own thought to realize that Gamzee had woken up I only realized when I felt his grasp on me loosen and him sit up in bed.

"Mornin Tavbro did you have an awesome motherfuckin sleep?"

"Oh, yeah I slept pretty well Gamzee, um thanks for letting me sleep over here"

"Anything for my best bro"

My stomach started doing back flips, how could he stir me up so much with such a small amount of words, stop staring at me dammit do you realize how much damage you're doing Gamzee, why did I have to realize now that I liked him now that I'm no longer what he likes anymore, he was still staring at me and he would never know how much I'd like to go back to holding him again, "You're such a pervert for having thoughts like that for someone who doesn't love you" my inner voice decided to remind me of that little detail and I wish it would just stop doing that.

"Tavbro let's eat something my stomach is growling at this motherfucker"

"Sure Gamzee but, um, I left my wheelchair downstairs"

"No problem Tavbro I got a bitchtits idea"

I couldn't even speak out against what Gamzee did, it happened to quick I was on his bed and then suddenly I was being carried bridal style out of his room and down the stairs all of them and there were a lot of stairs, Gamzee was a lot stronger then I thought "Stop thinking about his body you gross cripple" I really wish I could shut that off I can think about what ever I want it's my mind "He'd hate you if he found out how gross you were being I'm just looking out for you" I don't really care what I had to say to myself I was going to enjoy this and I was not going to let me get to me, I let my head rest on his chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck so I could hold myself up a bit so he didn't have to do all the work himself, I could do that at least I hope he doesn't find it to disgusting that I'm touching him like this, "He does" shut up.

"Given any thought of what you want to up and motherfucking eat Tavbro?"

"Oh, um, I thought that maybe since you let me stay here that I could make something for you Gamzee that is, um, if you don't mind"

"That sounds like a miraculous idea Tavbro, I would up and motherfucking love to eat something you made but I don't want you to work to hard"

"It's no problem Gamzee I can cook without any problem"

So he did just pity me I don't know why but I was disappointed by something I already knew, it made me slump as much as I could without letting Gamzee go, I had no plans on letting go but we were at the bottom of the stairs and I found myself in my chair and away from Gamzee "You're digging your own grave having thoughts like that" what ever it's fine since he's never going to find out about any of this anyway. I rolled my way into his kitchen which was large enough to accommodate my wheelchair and Gamzee at the same time, I'd wish he would just go sit down but I won't be able to reach the top shelves if he wasn't hear even if I could walk. Gamzee always got things that were up high for me he was the perfect tool to bring to a library or grocery store, and he never did mind coming with me but that had to stop now, now he would do it because he pities me where as before he did it because he liked to chill with me "I don't know he probably pitied you back then to, you were short and you had no friends and you constantly stutter you have terrible people skills so he probably only pretended to like you from the start" god I could just strangle myself if I didn't stop saying shit like that and why was it getting to me.

"Is there anything that you, um, really want to have Gamzee"

"Hell Tavbro if you're making it then it doesn't motherfucking matter, anything you is going to miracles"

"Okay well then I'll just make, um, a lot of different things then"

I cooked anything and everything I could think of that was breakfast food and made it, I had to try my best to show Gamzee I had some worth. Eggs, bacon, sausage, hash-browns, toast, orange juice, and assorted fruits was what I could think of and cook in fifteen minutes or less and I had to admit it all turned out pretty good, not that I was surprised I knew how to cook and Gamzee well Gamzee knew how to eat so it was a good idea to make this much anyway his lanky body was like a black hole, food went in but what ever happened to it after that was a msytery. I ate what I could which was not a lot and Gamzee had no problem finishing what was left after I was finished I think he was still hungry since he was looking at me like he was going to eat me next I'm glad he liked the food, "He's pretending, he ate it so you wouldn't feel bad" stop talking to me already no one cares what i have to say to myself. After I cleaned the mess I made with Gamzee's assistance with putting dishes back where they belong, on shelves to high up we decided to watch a movie in his family room to let our meal digest a little, I was sitting in the middle and Gamzee on the left of me and every time I looked over I'm pretty sure he had moved an inch closer, my suspicions were correct I was now on the far right with no more room to move.

"Gamzee why are you so, um, close to me right now"

"I just wanted to be closer to you Tavbro, I hope that's alright with you"

"Oh yeah I guess that's fine Gamzee, um, if you want to be that is"

Gamzee you're really going to make it hard for me to not want to be close to you if you keep moving closer, "He just hates how depressed you look when you sit alone if you were more confident then he could do things he really wanted to do and not have to hang around you all that time" shut up he doesn't mind spending time with me, we're watching a movie we both like and we enjoy each others company all the time. I couldn't help but look up at Gamzee who at some point had put his arm over my shoulders it was so cliche but damn I liked it he probably won't mind to much if I lean on him a bit, "You're becoming more revolting the longer you stay close to him, he can't be your crutch forever so let him go already he hates your you you stupid cripple" no he doesn't he likes me as a friend so leave me alone me, "You're so dense we have already been through this, he hates you and he always has everything he has done has been such a nuisance to him why would he ever waste time on someone like you on purpose"

"Tavbro what's wrong are you hurt why are you motherfucking crying?"

"What?"

I didn't feel it until now but I was crying, I was crying a lot and I brought it on myself for moving in on someone who would never return my feelings anymore I should have listened to myself from the start but, I just can't think of what I'd do if I couldn't see Gamzee who was right now holding my shoulders looking worried I really wish he wouldn't do that, all I saw in his expression was pity and it just made it more obvious that I was telling myself the truth from the start which I knew already but it hit me again. I pushed myself off the couch and started to crawl towards my wheelchair which had rolled away from the couch, it seemed to roll away from everything I was near as if we were polar opposites.

"Tavbro stop you're gonna motherfucking hurt yourself doing that let me help you"

"No Gamzee don't touch me I can, um, do this on my own I don't need you to help me with everything I don't need your pity"

"But Tavbro I don't want you to hurt yours-, wait what do you mean pity?"

Fuck I really did just dig my own grave just now, I grabbed my wheelchair and climbed back into it avoiding eye contact with Gamzee at all costs I couldn't let him know how much I was still crying, and I could never tell him what I meant about pity or how I really feel about him. He tried to walk closer to me but I was quicker now and he gave up quickly, like he should it was better if he was farther away, "I told you, you should get out of you stupid cripple you already ruined everything" fine I'll listen to you now. I left and Gamzee didn't follow he didn't move at all he just stood there and out of greed I took one more glance back at his face, that was a horrible mistake his expression it was so sad why the fuck did he look like that he should be happy he doesn't need to deal with me anymore, he's rid of me so why did he look like his whole world was gone and why can't I stop crying dammit, "It's because you're a weakling, stop asking yourself questions you know the answers to freak" I know sorry. That was all that was said on the way back home. My computer was my first priority when I got into the house I turned it on and checked for messages, there wasn't any and there would never be anymore not after today, I rolled over to my bed and sat there while looking at my computer screen for any form of like from the lifeless machine until my vision became cloudy, the realization that I had lost Gamzee had taken over and began cascading down my face again, I really am weak.


End file.
